No Returns, Exchanges or Refunds
by bigeandhertv
Summary: Included in the calendar on the lovely Lauren Lane fan page created by EspoirDio.  Thought I might as well put it on here too.


No Returns, Exchanges or Refunds

By: CCandNiles4ever aka: Big E

Rated M for Sexual Content

It was Christmas Eve at the Sheffield Mansion. Normally, this time would be spent with just Maxwell, Fran, Niles and the children together, but this year Maxwell had decided to have a Christmas party at the mansion.

He had invited a large number of people to the house, mostly his closest relatives and friends of the family. Out of slight pity, he also invited his business partner, for she didn't have any major plans for the holiday and had no family or significant other to spend time with.

Maxwell had even hired a caterer so that Niles could have the night off and spend time mingling with family, friends and distant relatives. After all, he had known the Sheffield family for most, if not all of his life and cared about them greatly.

Considering his station in life, Niles appeared to be quite confident in himself as he walked around, saying hi, and chatting with the friends and relatives of the Sheffield family. He had even decided to bring out the Christmas spirit in his attire, for he had on a red and green jumper with a reindeer in the middle.

Truthfully, C.C. hated this sort of thing. Although she had tremendous experience sucking up to backers for funding and dealing with the uppity society people, she really never enjoyed the small talk that went on between them. And since this party did not involve some sort of reward for the torture of small talk, she could not seem to enjoy herself one bit.

She sat on the Sheffield couch, a glass of scotch in her hand, watching the Sheffield family share meaningless gab with one another. Her eyes drifted around the room until they caught Niles. He seemed to be enjoying himself, chatting with a woman around her age.

She twirled the scotch around the bottom of the glass before quickly dumping it down her gullet and wincing as it burned on the way down her throat. She poured herself another glass and continued to watch as Niles spoke with this other woman.

She was significantly shorter than C.C., quite slender and had light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress that was pretty enough, stopping right above the knee. Her dress was v-cut in the front revealing a little cleavage, but still keeping it a little mysterious and tasteful.

C.C. watched as the two of them continued to talk and laugh with one another. The two of them were smiling and looked exceedingly happy.

C.C. could feel herself becoming angry at the sight of the two of them and she really had no idea why. All she knew was, she wanted to throttle this petite woman right there on the spot.

The two of them continued to be engrossed in the conversation they were having with one another. C.C. was having a hard time containing her jealousy as she downed two more glasses of scotch.

As envious as she was of the other woman, however, she was able to contain her jealousy. That is, until the woman made physical contact with him by lightly grazing her fingers along his forearm.

_That_ threw C.C. over the edge and after downing her 5th glass of scotch, she knew that she needed to leave the room before she made a complete and utter fool of herself in front of everyone.

Although she held her liquor well, she was definitely feeling its effects as she stumbled into the kitchen. She brewed in anger as she replayed the sight of Niles with another woman in her mind.

Normally, she would have scolded herself for thinking such a thing, he wasn't _hers_ after all. But, truth was, the alcohol was kicking in and she wasn't thinking straight as stood in the kitchen fuming in her own rage.

She wouldn't give up without a fight, and the truth was the alcohol was making her true feelings creep up to the surface. So as she stood there, she realized just how much she wanted Niles to herself.

Her desire to win him over quickly clouded her thoughts as she formulated quite a risky plan to make him hers.

With a few quick phone calls and deliveries to the Sheffield mansion, she would, no doubt, put this bold plan into action.

And so, not completely her uptight, reserved self, she pulled out her cell phone and made the necessary phone calls to put her plan in action.

After hanging up the phone, she smiled evilly to herself. She would get her way tonight.

….

Niles hugged his cousin, before walking away and searching the room for Babcock. Although he had enjoyed seeing his relative, he had taken a keen interest in Babcock sitting on the couch, drowning her sorrows in a tumbler full of scotch.

He noticed her walking toward the kitchen earlier and so he headed toward the room. He peered inside, his eyes darting across the room but saw no sign of her.

He searched the rest of the downstairs and when he concluded that she wasn't there, he headed outside to check if she had left. Her BMW was still parked outside and so he knew that she hadn't.

_Gosh, where is that infuriating, lush of a woman?_

He continued his search for her, rechecking the same places again. He was interrupted in his search however, as a bubbly Fran approached him.

"Niles, I think Mr. Sheffield is going to make his move."

As happy as Niles was at the prospect of those two finally getting together, he really wanted to find C.C. and, therefore, did not feel like babbling on with Fran at the moment.

"That's wonderful, Miss Fine! Why don't you find him now, and get the show on the road!"

"Right!"

And with that, she quickly ran away to find him.

Niles, happy to be rid of her, continued his search for Babcock. He was getting a little warm however, and decided to run up to his room and change into a lighter sweater.

As he opened the door however, his mouth dropped in surprise at what he saw.

There was an abnormally large sized Christmas gift in the doorway of his room. It was wrapped in shiny red paper and had an immense green bow on the top.

He initially thought that this was Ms. Fine's doing until he heard a seductive voice whisper from inside the package.

"Dim the lights."

Even though she was inside the box, and whispering, he could tell from that sultry voice that it was Babcock. He decided to play along, however, pretending that he had no idea that it was her.

"I would like to see what I'm unwrapping."

"Oh, you will soon enough and fair warning, you will be very surprised", she said seductively and smiled to herself from inside the box.

"Should I be worried?"

"That depends, have you been naughty or nice this year?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"Not an answer."

"Well, I suppose, I have been quite naughty then."

"Well, good, because that is the why I'm here."

"Are you here to punish me."

"Yeah, something like that.."

Niles began to unwrap the rather abnormally large box. After he was done, the front flap slowly fell to the floor revealing a very under dressed Babcock.

He took her in as she strutted toward him. She was wearing a very short and sexy velvet dress that barely covered a third of her thighs. The fringe on the bottom of the dress is white and fluffy and the knee-high black boots at she had on were lined at the top with this same fluff.

The dress was a halter, cut halfway down her back and her breasts looked as if they were poured into the dress, about to burst out of the top. She also had on a thick black belt that came about halfway down her torso, emphasizing her perfect curves.

Just the sight of her dressed this way made his lower body twitch and his eyes blacken in desire.

She seductively strutted towards him before pushing him down forcefully onto his bed. She straddled over top of him and grabbed the collar of his sweater pulling his head towards hers before crashing her lips on top of his.

She ran her tongue along his lips before he lightly nipped at her bottom lip. She responded immediately by parting her lips. Their tongues danced around one another and he could taste remnants of the scotch she downed earlier as his tongue curiously explored the walls of her mouth. Their tongues continued to elegantly entwine around one another in rhythmic suction. They broke apart when the need for air overcame them.

She let go of his collar before running her hands along his back and through his sandy blonde hair. She moved her hands back downward, and roughly pulled his jumper out of his pants and over his head revealing his white undershirt. She pushed him down flat on the bed again pulling off his undershirt and fumbling with his belt and the zipper of his pants.

She was successful soon enough, revealing his dark red boxer briefs. She began to vigorously massage his member through his briefs and she felt him harden immediately. Just the fact that she could have that effect on him so quickly drove her wild as she continued to torture him.

She grinded against him several times before running her fingertips up his abdomen and chest. She simultaneously grabbed both his nipples and twisted them between her thumbs and index fingers. His throat vibrated in ecstasy at the painful pleasure she caused him to feel.

Immediately, she moved back down his lower region, massaging his balls and erect shaft through his boxer briefs. He resonated more sounds of pleasure in his deep baritone as she continued to drive him wild.

However, his desire to have his way with her overcame him. After all, he could only let her win for so long. He aggressively flipped her over, pinned her down, so she was flat on her back. His eyes had become slits, darkened with hunger and desire as he looked over his "gift" on the bed.

He planned on torturing her some before having his way with her and he reached under her skirt to tease her. He made contact with bare skin, quickly realizing that she was panty less under her very skimpy dress.

"I'm not the only one who has been naughty this year", he said deeply before vigorously massaging her clit.

Using his other hand, he undid her belt. He, then, ravenously removed her dress and aggressively slipped it off her body. He quickly looked up and down his _surprise_ before brandishing her neck with kisses and nipping at her earlobe and shoulders. He ran his hands around the contours or her breasts and curves, memorizing every inch of her creamy, alabaster skin.

Her nipples immediately harden and she bucked her hips at his touch. It drove him absolutely mad to see that he was having this effect on her.

He followed the pattern of his hands with the tip of tongue, running it along the valley of her breasts and tracing around the contours of each breast before sucking on each one.

She moaned in pleasure as the tension began to build up inside of her. She balled her fists and pushed them against the mattress as her peaking continues.

Niles continued to tease her by circling his point of entry with his index finger before slipping off his briefs. He could feel that she was incredibly wet and begged for him to take her.

With the head of his shaft, he ran along her lips in a similar circular motion and used his finger to stimulate her clit once more.

The direct contact of his member drove her over the edge causing her to scream his name in desperation as the tension dramatically built up inside her.

Slowly, he slid into her and began with slow, short thrusts. He cupped her butt and helped guide her hips in rhythm with his. With his guidance, she could feel him sliding deeper and deeper inside her with each individual thrust.

Near orgasm, the tension had tremendously built up inside her and caused her to tightly grab his forearm. He yelped as he felt her French manicured nails dig into his skin.

He continued to quicken and lengthen his thrusts and could feel as she experienced her climax, waves of pleasure surging through her body as her lips pulsated around his cock. Knowing he did this to her caused him to orgasm soon after and the two of them collapsed next to one another on his bead, beads of perspiration covering them both.

Their chests heaved as the two of them caught their breath after their passionate lovemaking. Loving the physical contact with him, C.C. nestled closer to him, before draping her leg over his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him, their naked bodies pressed against each other once more. She planted a loving kiss on his lips and the two of them rolled together, entwined in his bed sheets.

Completely immersed in one another, they never took notice to the fact that they were near end of his bed and the two of them rolled off the edge and hit the floor together with a large crash.

C.C. and Niles sat up after crashing to the floor and burst out laughing together. Just the sound of her sultry laugh made his, what should have been spent, lower body, twitch in desire once more.

Clearly, there would be a repeat performance of what just happened before the night was over.

They heard footsteps approaching the bedroom and suddenly became frantic at being caught.

"Niles, get in the box."

He debated on arguing with her, but with time running out before his door burst open, the two of them scurried into the box and pulled it shut.

Seconds later, the door burst open and a loud nasal voice was heard.

"NYULES!"

She looked into the room and saw the immense box sitting in the middle of his bedroom.

"Oy, do I really wanna know?", she said to herself, before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

The two of them burst out of the box together.

"Butler Boy, do us both a favor and _lock the door_!"

He immediately granted her request and the two of them crawled back into his bed spooning for a while before repeating their performance once more and falling asleep entwined in one another's arms and legs.

…..

They woke up the next morning to the light creeping through Niles' bedroom window. Niles looked over at his _gift _lying next to him. Her eyes fluttered open and met his.

She loved waking up next to him and reveled in the moment as the two of them met eyes and smiled at one another.

"Merry Christmas, Butler Boy" she said before flashing him a smile.

"Ditto, Babs, and thank you so much for the _present_", he smiled at her devilishly.

"By the way, is it returnable?" He asked simply before smirking at her.

"No returns, exchanges or refunds."

"Good, because I plan on keeping the original forever", he said before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

The couple spooned in bed together for several hours before the nasal nanny knocked on Niles' door.

"Nyules, come downstairs, were opening presents."

"I have everything I ever wanted in here, Miss Fine!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Mister?"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough", he said while taking C.C.'s hand in his.

"Oy, does it have something to do with that enormous box you have in the middle of your bedroom?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out, Miss Fine."

"Niles, I don't know what do with you", she said before heading back downstairs.

"I thought she would never leave! You know, Niles, so far, this has been the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Ditto, Babs", he said happily before flashing her a smile and planting a loving kiss on her lips.

The two of them sat up in his bed and he pulled her close to him, her bare back against his chest. She played with the light tufts of chest hair before resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms completely around her waist, clasping his hands together. She put her hands on top of his and the two of them remained like this for majority of the day.

So, the risk that C.C. Babcock took the night before Christmas was completely _worth it._

The End


End file.
